tadukoobiblefandomcom-20200213-history
Maintenance Era Updates (August 2012) Part 1
Day 21 8:27 AM EST :The updates will focus on changing configuration of plugins and because of this, the plugins pages will update a lot during this time. Currently SimpleAutoAnnounce is the only plugin that has been updated, but the rest will too eventually. 5:25 PM EST :Sorry, but Technic Pack distracted me most of the day. I have gotten more done though. The NightMare world is now gone. 5:43 PM EST :The portals were fixed again (the names were made consistent to reduce confusion) 6:57 PM EST :The Roller Coaster World was added. I think now I'm going to work on it in singleplayer for a little while, and actually make a new world (the world currently used is not the right world type). Also school starting tomorrow isn't going to help me finish this faster. I changed my mind while writing this, so instead I'll be switching between working on the Roller Coaster world in singleplayer, working on the plugin pages on this wiki and at the same time of working on the plugin pages, changing the permissions so that different ranks have different permissions. 8:56 PM EST :The Roller Coaster world was barely edited, but the BanVote/Vote2Ban page was completed and the permissions edited in the server. Now that I've finished one plugin page, the other ones will be faster and easier. 9:56 PM EST :I added the Bookworm page, but haven't changed the permissions yet. That will be the first thing to work on tomorrow as I'm done for today. Also tomorrow these updates will only have the date listed with the first one from that day and will be listed in chronological order instead of reverse chronological order. Day 22 4:32 PM EST :Well today I just finished changing the order of these updates here, so now it's time to work on the plugins pages again, and edit the permissions for those plugins. Also I will be working on the Roller Coaster world and work on adding some missing information on the wiki, such as worlds that no longer exist and changing the wiki rules. 8:34 PM EST :Well Technic Pack distracted me once again, so today I only worked on the Bookworm page again. Now I'll be working on some other pages, not sure which yet. I'm thinking I'll be working on the former plugins pages or perhaps some Worlds pages. The Bookworm page is not finished yet though. 9:15 PM EST :I added former worlds to the Worlds page. I also made the Doctor Who: The Minecraftia Saga page. I'm done for today, but hopefully tomorrow I'll get a lot more done. I would like to work on the wiki rules. Day 23 8:53 PM EST :Well so far today I added the redirect pages for Mrfishtanx's alternate accounts and made the NightMare (World) page. I added a new rule to the wiki rules, which adds an update to the server itself. This means the updates have been done out of order, since the Bookworm stuff isn't finished yet. Eventually there will be a little History of each banned person on their page. Also somewhere there will be a page for the entire history of the server (Similar to but not the server log). 9:22 PM EST :I didn't think I'd have two comments posted this close in time, but sometime soon I'm going to add a page for updates to the wiki, which will include the current version number of the wiki (The version number of the wiki and the version number of the server have nothing in common). Actually I'm probably going to work on that now. Also when the server is back up, it will be considered a new era since it is going to be down for a little while (the maintenance will take a while, but by the time it's done, the wiki will include much more information than it currently does, so don't be concerned. You may post on the ForumTadukoo's Forum (Lucario Forum): http://lucario.forumotion.net. I will try to work on these pages ASAP (As Soon As Possible, for those who don't know). There are currently 422 red links on the wiki, which are pages that are linked to but don't exist. I must try to fix these. Day 24 8:38 PM EST :You won't be getting these messages from today through Sunday until I get home Sunday, since I'm away and don't have internet for a few days. I worked on the Roller Coaster world again today, played with the Technic Pack again, and I worked on these updates in a text document. I brainstormed a small list of pages to add to the wiki, and they will come soon hopefully. Right now I'm going to work on typing up information to add to the wiki once I get home again. 8:46 PM EST :I have worked on the...nvm I actually forgot. But I cannot work on some things on the wiki due to no internet. I will make a list of Special Information so that they can be set up and prices set and there is a new rule that I will probably add to the wiki, if it isn't added, then I will make a page for "forgotten rules" or something, I haven't made a name for the page yet if you can't tell. 9:56 PM EST :I have been playing Terraria now a bit too, so I haven't gotten much work done, but I have a bunch of information to add to the wiki now. Soon I will be typing up a lot more since I'll have less distractions. The next time I type here, I'll explain more, but until then I won't be doing much and probably will work on the Roller Coaster world again if anything to do with the wiki. 10:51 PM EST :So right now I am lying on a bed and typing this... I should sit up, because lying like this hurts my neck and back. :* Tadukoo sits up :Much better. Anyway I made a list of Special Information and I did my best to list the current pages of the wiki in a text document (again if you didn't read the comment from earlier I don't have internet right now), and I will make sure to focus on the Roller Coaster world, Doctor Who: The Minecraftia Saga (DW:TMS), and the wiki pages. Although DW:TMS I can't make a video until I get a skin artist and I get it recorded. As a note, the trailer is not the only thing planned, although it is the thing that is closest to completion. So right now I will work on the wiki stuff. 11:21 PM EST :Turns out I'm too tired to do anything else now, although I got a lot more done that I want to add to the wiki, so that's good. Goodnight for now, tomorrow I will have a lot of time hopefully. Also I died twice in hardcore Minecraft. I guess going after a cave creeper on the first day isn't a good strategy. XD Day 26 2:00 PM EST :Right now I'm on my way back, but I didn't get any work done yesterday. I had some fun burning a lot of paper and cardboard though. Once I'm home, these updates will be added to the wiki along with the things I got done. Then I will get a lot of work done after that until I go to bed. I will mainly focus on this page, the Wiki History page, and the Special Information Pages. The only thing that will be able to distract me is the Roller Coaster world or Terraria. Technic Pack wasn't working out too well for me on Friday. 2:20 PM EST :Surprisingly I'm not estimating the time or trying to write here at specific times. But the Wiki Rules, the rule on that page about who gets their own page on the wiki was changed. 5:38 PM EST :Now as you can see I edited this page, and I will be editing a lot until I go to bed. 9:54 PM EST :Well I'm going to bed very soon and I only worked on the Wiki History page and this page. Tomorrow I'll work more. Category:Maintenance Era